fearthewalkingdeadfandomcom-20200214-history
Madison Clark/Season 1/Not Fade Away
Madison watches a clock tick in the Clark home, the clock is marked "Power On" at 8 and "Power Off" at 11, the clock reads 8.10 at the moment, there's no power and Madison is waiting. Alicia comes in, Madison says hi and tells her they are going to repaint the family room. It turns out that this will be the second time they've painted that room since Peter was killed in it. Madison can still see the stain, so Travis has found some more paint. Travis arrives back, panting, asking about the power and promising that "don't worry, we're going to get it sorted". Madison doesn't look impressed, Alicia doesn't comment. The power comes on and Travis starts to leave, Madison asks where he's going and he replies that Moyers is making an announcement later on and he's asked Travis to be there. Madison looks less pleased, if that's possible, and comments that "We we wouldn't want to upset him now would we." Travis asks what the problem is and Madison tells him. House full of strangers, lots of work and no Liza 1/2 the time. "I don't know where your ex-wife goes." Travis says that she's helping sick people. The argument escalates until Alicia loses it and tell them to stop it. She carries on telling them to stop it until she's interrupted by Ofelia asking if she's ready to go. Ofelia looks very different, she's dressed in jeans and a t-shirt instead of the old fashioned clothing we've seen her in so far. Alicia and Ofelia leave, Madison and Travis stop arguing, nothing really settled but... Travis leaves the kitchen. Madison goes out to the pool to give Nick his Oxycontin that he's forgotten to take. Somehow. He says he doesn't need it anymore, says to give it to Griselda. Eventually she gives up and walks back in, telling him to enjoy his swim. Chris shows Maddy his flashing video. Madison sees the signal flashes but wants to know why Chris hasn't shown his Dad etc. she sees it though, she knows it's a person. That evening Madison and Travis have been stealing some privacy in the car in her garage. Madison opens the door to leave and Travis asks what the hurry is. She says she has a lot to do, he wants her to come back but she carries on dressing and getting ready to go back in. He asks what's going on, she replies she doesn't know, but tells him that someone called "Vivian" heard soldiers talking about quarantine camps out near Barstow. That's not what he means though and asks why she's watching Nick and Alicia like a hawk. She replies that he might want to pay some positive attention to Chris. She tells him that she saw the flashing light and all her worries about the soldiers come out. Why they aren't making progress etc. They're interrupted by Maria, she's out after curfew with her two girls looking for Doug who has gone missing. Travers says that he will look for Doug and says he will walk her home. In the morning Madison goes up to the roof and flashes a torch at the house across the valley, she sees a replying flash from the house. Madison goes out walking on her own, she cuts a hole in the fence and goes through it into the DZ, the Dead Zone. She sees burnt out cars, a wall covered with messages for missing people and rubbish strewn everywhere. She jogs onto the next street and find herself surrounded by dead bodies, on the ground, sitting against a wall, lying in the road. The smell is overpowering. All have gun shot wounds to the head. One body in particular has a handgun next to it and is obviously not one of the Infected. As she's standing there, soldiers come over the top of the hill towards her and she hides, behind and then under a car next to the body of a young woman. The soldiers don't see her and walk on past. Madison gets home and talks with Daniel, he tells her that Griselda is going somewhere for treatment and Madison, after a moment, says that's good. Daniel asks where she's just been and she tells him about the bodies of the infected and of the dead man she found who didn't seem to be infected. Daniel tells her of when he was a child and men came and killed people from his village in El Salvador. He asks her to look after Ofelia if he doesn't return from being with Griselda and Madison says she will. He also tells her to keep her son close. Madison goes next door to the Ramirez home where she finds Nick searching the house for drugs. He is sullen, mocking and she slaps his face, hitting him over and over, he curls up in a ball and she leaves. Madison is in the garage drinking from a mug, Travis pauses at the door wondering if he should go in, he's about to do so when they both hear the military arrive for Griselda. Liza helps them take her. They take Griselda out on a stretcher, and then want Nick. Nick tries to run but they catch him and cable tie his wrists behind him, there's a good deal of shouting and chaos and Madison's small house looks very full of soldiers in the candlelight. Daniel and Chris tries to stop them taking Nick and get pushed to the ground. Travis stands between the soldiers and them, telling the guardsmen to take it easy - they calm down. Liza tries to stop them taking Nick and asks Exner to intervene. Exner tells her that if she wants to help to get in the truck, that she needs her. The soldiers put Nick in the back of the Humvee. Liza hesitates, looks back at the house, mouths "I love you" to Chris and gets in the back. In the house Madison is frantic, trying to open a sealed window. When the soldiers finally leave she runs out in time to see Liza on the back of the truck as it drives away. Nick is gone. Madison goes back in the house and says to Travis "Liza." And she points at him. "She did this." Travis looks stricken but doesn't have an answer for her. Madison goes to the garage sobbing, furious. Madison Clark/01x04